


B for Bats

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, General Bat BAMFness, Superhero Community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Always keep a Bat on your superhero team.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 18





	B for Bats

Everyone in the American superhero community _(and most in the international)_ knows that The Bats are… special. They don’t have any powers _(really? not even mind reading or like, super intelligence? and have you SEEN how Nightwing moves, there’s NO WAY… but yes, really. they’re quite proud of it)_ but they’re all extremely capable. Especially if there is more than one of them. Or even if they have a team of non-bats to boss around. Good leaders, the bunch of them _(weeeelll… usually. most of them.)_ You always want a Bat on your side, is the thing. Everybody knows it.


End file.
